The Color Catastrophe
is a W-Tales book in which Goober tries to create a liquid rainbow but Enorma Elephant ends up destroying it. Storyline Chapter 1:The Perfect Potion Goober is pouring a blue runny liquid into a red sticky liquid, the lab is full of beakers of liquids and potions, there are thousands of equations and formulas all over the chalkboard and papers all over the table. He drops a Rainbow Crystal into his mixture and it dissolves, turning the potion clear, when suddenly Ahhh Ahhh Ahhhh Choooooo!! BOOOM!!! Chapter 2:Enorma's Explosion Goober's Potion explodes after Enorma Elephant sneezed and blew up Goober's experiment. There are glops of every color of the rainbow all over Goober's Lab and all over Goober and Enorma. Enorma went on to explain how she was an extremely clumsy elephant and then suddenly, her sickness is cured! Chapter 3:A Liquid Rainbow Goober reveals that he was trying to make a liquid rainbow because rainbows are said to be able to heal anything (like colds for instance). Goober was trying to make a liquid rainbow for that purpose and it took him a year to get everything when Enorma made it explode. Goober wants to see if his rainbow actually works so he tells Enorma to come back the next day, but she begins to feel strange... Chapter 4:Strange Side Effects Enorma went home feeling strange as if Zingoz were jumping around in her stomach and her clumsiness began to disappear, she caught a pencil as it was falling and saved her father's milk at dinner without getting spaghetti on herself. The next morning, she woke up and looked in the mirror and saw... Chapter 5:Everything in Color Enorma stared in the mirror, every part of her normally-Grey body was all the colors of the rainbow. She ran to Goobers lab and found that he was all the colors of the rainbow as well. It was raining in Goober's lab and the sun was shining at the same time. She asked Goober what was wrong and he said "I thought it might come to this"... Chapter 6:A Journey Begins Goober explained that the potion exploded before it was ready so it had several side effects. He told Enorma that the only way to make them look normal again was to create another rainbow potion and use it on themselves to cure them. Goober told Enorma that he needed to re-write his notes and get a new Rainbow Crystal, Enorma offers to get the crystal while Goober re-writes his notes. Goober gives Enorma a map and so she sets off... Chapter 7:A Secret Cave Enorma checked the map, she had to go through the Webkinz Woods all the way to Mt.Kinz to get to the Secret Cave where the Rainbow Crystals were located. She traveled through the Woods in fairly nice weather and arrived at Mt. Kinz by afternoon. It was very hard for Enorma to reach the middle of Mt. Kinz so she was huffing and puffing by the time she found the secret cave. She pressed a tiny rainbow-shaped button and the door to the cave opened up. Chapter 8:Inside the Cave In the cave, the entrance beside her closed off and she quickly began to be scared. She moved on through the cave and found a room full of gems that glittered with thousands of different colors. How am I supposed to find the Rainbow Prism? She wondered. She couldn't find a Rainbow Crystal so she began to get frustrated and throw a tantrum when a mysterious voice said:Maybe I can help you. Chapter 9:A Rainbow Hue Enorma looked to see a multi-colored Zingoz standing there, he told her that his name was Hue, the last of the Rainbow Zingoz, guardians of the Rainbow Crystals. He told her how he let a dog with crazy hair take a crystal and she told him how she blew up that potion making him think that she was also a guardian. He explains that if you crate a rainbow, there will never be another one in the sky. Chapter 10:A Colorful Solution Enorma clears things up with Hue and tells him why she came so Hue tells her the secret of the cave, all the gems are Rainbow Prisms. Enorma invites him to Kinzville to make sure Goober destroys the rainbow after he's done and Hue accepts! Chapter 11:All's Well That Ends in Gold Hue and Enorma errive at Goober's Lab just as he finishes his solutions. Enorma tells him about Hue and he promises to destroy the rainbow as soon as Enorma and himself are normal-colored again. He used the Rainbow Potion on:Enorma, Himself and the lab and once again everything was normal. Hue used one of his hairs to turn the potion into a pot of Gold. THE END. Trivia *This story is the first to call Goober by his real name: Harold (Goober) Hausenfeffer Jr. *In the story, the Rainbow-colored gem is called both Rainbow Crystal and Rainbow Prism. Things Characters *Arte Fact (Mentioned Only) *Dr. Quincy Quack (Mentioned Only) *Enorma Elephant **Enorma Elephant's Father *Harold (Goober) Hasenfeffer Jr. *Hue Zingoz Species *Duck *Elephant *Golden Retriever *Zingoz **Rainbow Zingoz *St. Bernard Locations *Kinzville **Goober's Lab *Mt. Kinz **Secret Cave *Webkinz Woods Items *Liquid Rainbow *Rainbow Crystal *Rainbow Potion Category:W-Tales Category:Books